


Teacher's Pet

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, College Student Dean, Human Castiel, M/M, Professor Castiel, Rimming, Smut, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10396647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: When Dean meets a handsome man in a gay bar and agrees to go home with him, he gets the shock of his life when he sees who it is in the street light.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written from a prompt.

“It’s so fucking dark in this place, I can’t see my hand in front of my face!” Dean waved his hand around in front of his face for effect.

 

“Oh quit bitching, bro. This is  _ the _ place for hook-ups and you need one… bad. When was the last time you got your wick wet?” Benny laughed as they made their way to a booth.

 

“My wick is none of your concern, Benny.” Dean had to admit, it had been a while. A long while. He just hadn’t found anyone worthy of his wick. They ordered two beers and looked around, the the place really was dimly lit. 

 

A guy walked up to the table, growled, “Let’s dance” in a voice that sounded like gravel washed in whiskey, and grabbed Dean’s hand. Dean let himself be led to the dance floor. 

 

The guy began to grind against in in a very sexy way. Dean smiled and ground right back. The guy grabbed his hips and began to hump him in time to the music. Although Dean couldn’t see his face clearly at all, he could tell the guy had a body to die for. Maybe even, worth his wick?

 

They danced together until a slow song came on. Dean was half hard in his jeans but when the guy grabbed him and pulled him close, his cock stood at attention. He could feel the guy was just as aroused by the way his (very nice feeling) cock rubbed against Dean’s thigh.

 

Just as the song ended, the guy whispered hot in Dean’s ear. “Want to get out of here? Go to my place, maybe?” Dean thought about it for just a second. Benny had driven them here, so he didn’t need to worry about that.

 

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

 

The guy grabbed Dean’s hand and weaved a say through the crowd of people and to the door. Dean was drug outside and to the parking lot. The guy turned under a pole light illuminating the lot, to pull him in for a kiss.

 

But then they both gasped. Dean was staring into the face of his biology professor. “Mr…. Mr. Novak?”

 

Cas Novak turned and ran to his car. He jumped in, started the engine and roared away into the night, leaving a very confused Dean Winchester standing in the parking lot.

 

Dean was adamant with Benny in the car on the way home. “I’m telling you, dude, it was my biology professor.”

 

“The one you’re always talking about, the, wait, let me think of your exact words… ‘So hot he sizzles’ biology teacher?”

 

Dean just blushed. “Yeah, that’s the one. And now I know he’s at least bi. Maybe full-on gay…” Dean’s mind wandered to filthy places. Benny just laughed and drove him home.

  
  


Biology didn’t meet until Monday, so Dean had an entire day to fantasize about it. He locked his bedroom door, got out lube and his dildo and played, ‘Where’s the teacher’ until he came. Twice. He couldn't wait until class on Monday to see if he could entice Novak to change his mind.

  
  


Monday rolled around, and Dean was almost panting as he waited until the class had just begun. He strolled in a minute late, walked to the front where Mr. Novak was standing, and dropped his book. He bent over, showing teach his very perky ass in his very tight jeans, just saying, “Woops.” He picked the book up and turned his head to bat his eyelashes at a blushing professor with very big eyes.

 

When class was over, Dean intended to stay after and talk to the prof, but Novak darted out the the classroom as soon as he said, “Class dismissed.” Dean sighed and gathered his things up. He was bound and determined to wear the sexy teacher down.

 

Wednesday’s class was about the same. Dean grinned at Mr. Novak every time he looked in Dean’s direction and the professor blushed every time. He darted out of the classroom just as quickly as he had on Monday.

 

Dean wasn’t about to give up. He winked at the teacher every time he looked at Dean on Friday as well. Mr. Novak was getting more and more flustered and finally, class was over and this time, he didn’t run out like his ass was on fire.

 

Dean stood around until everyone had left and walked up to his professor. “Hey, thanks for not running away this time.”

 

Cas Novak sighed deeply. “I realize that you are not one to take a hint, Dean. We obviously need to talk about what happened. Join me in my office.” Dean grinned and saluted. “Whatever you say, Mr. Novak!” Cas just sighed deeper.

 

When they got inside Cas’ cramped office, Dean just stood there, waiting for the teacher to say something. Cas seemed to be struggling for the right words.

 

“Okay, Mr, Winchester…”

 

“Call me Dean, please….” Dean heard himself sounding sort of whiney.

 

“Mr. Winchester…. I was going to say that what happened at the club was completely unprofessional of me and I’m sorry. I need you to just let it go.”

 

Dean sighed. “I’m sorry, but I can’t let it go. I don’t think it was unprofessional, I think it was just a case of two people being attracted to one another and at least one of them wants it to go further.”

 

Cas ran his hands over his face in frustration. “I’m attracted to you, it’s true. But it’s completely unprofessional for me to date you. You need to stop.”

 

Dean smiled and batted his lashes at Cas. “Look, nobody’s gotta know, I’m not going to tell anyone and you sure as hell aren’t. Let’s just get together and see where it goes.”

 

Dean stood back and threw his arms out to the sides. “I look good, don’t I? I taste even bett...oof!

 

The last word was cut off by Cas pushing Dean against the door to his office and simultaneously kissing him and slotting his thigh between Dean’s legs. Dean grabbed the back of Cas’ neck and pulled him closer, angling his head for a long, filthy kiss that was all teeth and tongues. 

 

“You little shit,” Cas growled in his ear, “you have no idea what I’ll do to you. I will make you scream my name and all my neighbors will know what we’re doing. Is that what you want?”

 

Dean nodded, not trusting his voice.  “Then meet me by my car in fifteen minutes. You understand? Not a minute later.”

 

Cas pulled the door open and pushed Dean out of his office. Dean had to take a minute to collect himself, but he did glance at his watch to establish when exactly fifteen minutes would be.

 


	2. Chapter 2

When Dean arrived at Cas’ car, he was already in it and had the engine started. He leaned over to the rider’s window and growled, “Get in.” Dean jumped in and they were off.

 

Dean didn’t really know what to say at that point and Cas just didn’t say anything at all. So they drove in silence, until they reached an apartment complex. Cas pulled into the parking lot and chose a spot. He killed the engine and just got out.

 

Dean got out as well, and followed Cas to a door. Cas unlocked the door and held it open for Dean. Dean walked in and started to look around, but was immediately pushed against the door and Cas was all over him.

 

Cas kissed him and ran his tongue along Dean’s bottom lip. Dean opened and Cas’ tongue invaded his mouth. There was no other term for it, it was like an invading army, seeking out Dean’s tongue and roaming around inside his mouth.

 

While this was going on, Cas thrust his thigh between Dean’s legs. Dean moaned into Cas’ mouth and rutted up against the muscular thigh. Cas drew back and said, “You like that? I’m gonna make you scream, boy.” Dean just pulled Cas in for another filthy kiss.

 

Cas pulled back and yanked Dean’s T shirt over his head. Dean started fumbling with Cas’ shirt buttons. Cas just brushed his hand away and went for Dean’s throat. He licked a wet stripe down it and then proceeded to suck a mark on it.

 

Dean was moaning and still trying to rut against Cas’ thigh when everything stopped. He opened his eyes to see Cas looking at him with pupils that were mostly black. Cas just grabbed Dean’s hand and led him down the hall to his bedroom. 

 

When they got there, Cas unbuttoned Dean’s jeans and unzipped them slowly. It was so slow that Dean could hear every tooth coming apart. Cas was just looking at them. When they were at last unzipped, he proceeded to pull them and Dean’s boxers down slowly to his ankles.

 

Dean’s cock hung up for just a second on the waistband of his boxers, the sprang up and slapped his belly. Precum made a spot on his belly that made Cas lick his lips. Dean stepped out of his shoes and toed out of his socks, stepping out of his jeans and boxers pooled at his feet.

 

Cas looked him up and down like he was a rabbit and Cas was the wolf. He licked his lips again and said, “Get on the bed.” 

 

Dean just said, “Yes, sir, Mr. Novak.”

 

Cas laughed and said, “I think we’re way past the Mr. Novak part. Just call me Cas when we’re outside the classroom.”

 

Dean nodded as he walked to the bed and laid down on his back. He watched Cas slowly strip. It was agonizing to watch. Cas seemed hell-bent on taking all the time in the world. When he finally stood in his boxers, his erection tenting them and a wet spot from precum staining the front, Dean whimpered.

 

Cas smiled and pulled his boxers off. Dean had to gasp. Cas had the biggest cock he’d ever seen outside of a porn video. It was long and thick and uncut. 

 

Cas got on the bed and crawled over Dean, straddling his thighs. Cas’ cock drug over Dean’s and Dean groaned. Cas just leaned over and kissed him again, wet and hot and all tongue. Dean responded and Cas bit his bottom lip, sucking it. 

 

Cas licked down Dean’s throat and to his collar bone. He sucked and bit another mark there. Dean was just moaning. Cas worked his mouth to one of Dean’s nipples and he sucked hard on it. Dean arched his back a little. Cas did the same to the other one and then licked and kissed his way to Dean’s hip bones.

 

Cas sucked another mark on one of them, then moved past Dean’s aching cock and went to his balls. When Cas sucked one into his mouth, Dean just bucked up. Cas pressed his hips down again. Then he sucked the other ball for a minute.

 

“Fuck! Cas…”

 

All he got was his legs spread wide and Cas sliding between them. Cas pushed up on Dean’s thighs and Dean raised his legs. Cas sucked and licked up each inner thigh and Dean was squirming and groaning. 

 

Then Cas licked across his hole and Dean yelled. He was embarrassed but he yelled. Cas chuckled against his hole, then began to rim his tongue around it. He held Dean down firmly with hands on his hips. When he shoved the tip of his tongue into Dean, Dean saw stars.

 

“Fu… fuck, Cas... “ Cas just kept running his tongue in and out. It went a little deeper each time. When Dean was just about at his limit, Cas pulled his mouth off. He reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom. He looked carefully at Dean.

 

Cas grabbed the base of Dean’s cock with his thumb and forefinger, squeezing. “You’re only going to cum when I’m inside you.” Dean nodded. When Cas was satisfied that Dean had calmed down, he let loose of Dean’s cock and poured lube in his hand.

 

When he slid one finger all the way into Dean. Dean groaned and tightened on it, then relaxed. Cas ran his finger in and out of Dean a few times, and the it was joined by a second finger. Dean started to push himself on them and Cas held them there for him.

 

When he started to scissor Dean open, Dean was so ready he felt like crying. ‘Please, Cas… I’m ready.  Please….”

 

Cas smiled and pulled his fingers out, He grabbed the condom and rolled it on. He pulled Dean’s legs onto his shoulders and grabbed his cock. He pushed just the head inside of Dean and Dean gasped. Cas was huge in him. It hurt and then it didn’t. Cas waited for him to relax, then slid in halfway. Dean felt as full as he ever had been, but when Cas pulled back and slid in all the way,    
Dean felt like he was being split in two.

 

“Are you ready, Dean?”

 

Dean nodded, wondering if he really was ready or not.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Cas pulled back until just the head of his cock was still in Dean, then shoved back in. Dean gasped but met the thrust. Cas began to fuck him slowly, almost lazily.

 

“Dean… so tight for me.” 

 

Dean moaned and met each thrust, but soon he needed more.

 

“Cas… harder… please…”

 

Cas let one of Dean’s legs slide off his shoulder to the crook of Cas’ arm, and he grabbed Dean’s other leg by the ankle. He sat back on his heels and pulled Dean’s leg out straight, effectively turning Dean slightly. Cas’ cock was rubbing on his prostate with every thrust. 

 

“Jesus fuck! Cas… holy…”

 

Cas just thrust in harder. Dean was frantically looking for anything to hold on to, but all he found was sheet. He fisted some and just groaned louder with every pass over his prostate. Finally he couldn’t hold off any more.

 

“Cas… I’m gonna…. Cum…”

 

And he did. He came so hard his vision blacked out for a moment. Cas watched the strings of white cum shoot out all over Dean’s chest. Some even got on Dean’s chin. Dean tightened up on Cas’ cock so much, Cas groaned as well.

 

Then Cas came. Dean could feel Cas lose his rhythm and he began to thrust in even harder, until he just growled and threw his head back. He stopped for a moment then pulled out and rolled the condom off and tossed it in the trash. He let go of Dean’s legs and fell to Dean’s side, panting.

 

They just laid there for a time, catching their breath. Then Cas said quietly. “What time is your first class in the morning?”

 

Dean turned his head and looked at Cas. “I don’t have a morning class tomorrow. The first one is at two.”

 

“Perfect. Let’s get you cleaned up and get some water in you. You’re going to need it.” Cas sat on the edge of the bed, then stood up and put his hand out for Dean to follow.

 

Dean took his hand and followed him to the bathroom. Cas got a cloth and wet it, and wiped Dean off. Then they went to the kitchen.

 

“Uh, Cas, just wondering.” Dean took the bottle of water Cas handed to him and unscrewed the top. “What did you mean when you said I was gonna need the water?”

 

Cas smiled at him. “If we had gone home together from the club, we’d have had all night together. I’m going to make up for that. Tonight.”

 

Dean gulped and took a long swig of water. 

 

When he was done, Cas grabbed his hand again and took him back to the bedroom. “On your hands and knees, Dean.”

 

Dean did as he was told. He put his head in a pillow and shoved his ass out for Cas. Cas got behind him and ran his hands over Dean’s ass.

 

“Such a beautiful ass. I really love your ass, Dean.”

 

Dean wiggled it in response. Cas growled and shoved his face into it. He licked over Dean’s hole and Dean whimpered. Still somewhat open, Cas could shove his tongue in deeper than before. He held Dean’s hips and just ate him like he was dessert.

 

Dean was groaning and gasping like he was having an attack of some kind. Finally, he just couldn’t take any more.

 

“Cas, fuck me, please… I need your cock.”

 

Cas pulled his face out, spit dripping over his chin. “But I’m having such a good time here…”

 

Dean just moaned , “Cas, fuck me or I swear I’ll find someone who will.”

 

Laughing, Cas grabbed another condom and rolled it on. He let some lube drip over Dean’s wet hole and just shoved his cock in. Dean groaned louder than ever before. It burned but it was just so good….

 

Cas fucked him like it was their last time on earth. He pulled back on Dean’s hips with every thrust in and Dean just bit the pillow and moaned. Dean’s cock had risen to the occasion and was slapping against his belly every time Cas moved his hips. Soon, too soon, he came. He grunted and clenched down on Cas’ cock.

 

Cas shoved in a couple more times then came himself. He just thrust through his orgasm and then pulled out. Dean collapsed on the bed and Cas fell next to him.

 

When Dean could speak, he just said, “Wow. Just fucking wow.” Cas chuckled. 

 

Dean dozed off. He woke up with a start, feeling Cas sucking on his dick. 

 

“Cas… uh, Cas?”

 

Cas just took his rapidly hardening cock and sucked it all down. He held Dean’s cock in his mouth until it was completely hard, then sucked back up the length. Dean resisted the urge to thrust up into Cas’ mouth. Cas just ran his tongue over the head and stuck the tip of his tongue into the slit. Dean gasped and grabbed Cas’ head, fisting his hair. He didn’t press down, just held on.

 

Cas sucked cock like a porn star. Dean figured he’d had a lot of experience. It was a mystical experience, and Cas didn’t seem to have a gag reflex at all. The third time he had Dean at the back on his throat and swallowed, Dean fisted his hair tighter and warned Cas he was about to cum. 

 

Dean came and Cas swallowed every drop, sucking him through his orgasn. Dean just panted. When Cas popped his mouth off with a very filthy sounding squelch, Dean just moaned.

 

“Dude, I don’t think I could come again if you tried. I’m tapped out.” And for the first time in his life, Dean meant what he said. He was completely exhausted.

 

Cas grinned at him. “A young man like you? I would think I could get at least one more time out of you before morning.”

 

Dean just laughed. “You, Cas Novak, are one kinky professor. And the most insatiable man I’ve ever met.”

 

Cas just wiggled his eyebrows in response, making Dean laugh harder.

 

And true to his word, Cas did manage to wring one more time out of Dean before morning.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Dean was startled awake by Cas gently shaking him.

 

“Come on, Dean, time to get dressed. I need to drive you home.”

 

Dean groaned and rubbed his hand over his face. “Already? I just got to sleep.”

 

Cas chuckled. “Boo hoo, princess. I’ve got a class in an hour. I need to take you home.”

 

Dean grumbled under his breath, but got up, found his clothes and got dressed. When he was ready, Cas herded him out the door and into his car. Dean gave him directions to the apartment he shared with Benny.

 

When they got close, Cas said, “You know you can’t tell anyone about our little tryst. It’s considered bad form to date students, let alone fuck them.”

 

Dean assured Cas he wouldn’t tell a soul. But when Cas pulled up in front of Dean’s place, Dean turned to him. “When can we do this again?”

 

Cas just said, “Never. It was a mistake.”

 

Dean got out of the car and watched Cas drive away.

 

When he got inside, Benny came out of the kitchen, eating a bowl of cereal and grinned at him.

 

“Got lucky, bro? I need details.”

 

Dean just said, “Fuck off, Benny.” He sat down, wincing at his sore ass.

 

Benny laughed and said, “It must have been a good time, seeing how you can’t sit down this morning.”

 

Dean flipped him off and went to take a shower.

 

Dean washed his ass carefully, It was really sore but it was a good sore. He sighed, thinking about Cas saying it was a mistake. It didn’t feel like a mistake to him, in fact, it was wonderful and Dean wanted to continue with Cas. Sighing, he went to his room and threw himself on his bed, He fell asleep, thinking of ways to get Cas to change his mind.

 

Benny knocked, and Dean just said grumpily, “What?” Benny told Dean it was time to go to class.

 

“Fuck off. Not going.” He heard Benny leave the apartment. Dean just rolled over and went back to sleep.

 

Wednesday came and went, and Dean didn’t go to class. He didn’t want to see Cas at all. He picked up and went to his Thursday classes, but then skipped biology again on Friday. 

 

Dean was sitting in the student lounge when Gabriel sat down next to him. “Hey, handsome. What cha doin’?”

 

Dean sighed. Gabe had been asking him out weekly for a while now. “Nothing, Gabe, just thinking.”

 

“Don’t suppose you changed your mind about going out with me? I’d love to take you to this club I know, it’s called Rainbow Room.”

 

Dean looked up at Gabe. That was where he’d met Cas that night. All of a sudden he just got really angry at Cas. “Sure, I’ll go with you. What time?”

 

Gabe smiled and said, “I’ll pick you up at nine.”

 

Dean said, “It’s a date then.”

  
  


Gabe showed up at Dean’s at exactly nine, and Dean jumped in his car. When they got to the club, Gabe grabbed Dean’s hand and led him through the darkness and found them a booth. They both ordered a beer. Gabe asked Dean if he’d like to dance.

 

“Sure!” Dean jumped up and grabbed Gabe’s hand and led him out onto the dance floor. Gabe began to grind up on Dean. Dean was just getting started when he was grabbed by the arm and twirled around to face Cas.

 

“Dean, what are you doing?”

 

Dean shook Cas’ hand off his arm. “Trying to forget about you, that’s what I’m doing. What the fuck are you doing here? Looking for another hook-up to love and leave?”

 

Cas’ eyes looked like there was fire coming out of them. “I came here looking for you. I went to your apartment and Benny told me you’d come here. I want you to leave with me right now.”

 

Dean just looked hurt. “Why, so you can lecture me on missing two of your classes?”

 

Cas sighed, “No, so I can tell you I made a mistake. I can’t stop thinking about you, Dean. I was just scared. Will you at least let me talk to you about it?”

 

Dean just really heard, ‘I made a mistake.’ That was all he needed to hear. He turned back to Gabe, who had been listening to the entire exchange with his mouth open, and said, “Sorry. I’m going.”

 

He walked out of the club with Cas. When they got to Cas’ car, Cas grabbed him and kissed him, pushing him up against the fender. “I was a fool. I want to try it with you. Will you give me another chance?”

 

Dean just nodded and kissed him back. “Can I be teacher’s pet?”

 

Cas growled, “Yes. Now let’s go home.”

 


End file.
